


Next Steps

by agentmoonshoes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Character Growth, F/F, Gen, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), probably non-canon as soon as volume 4 hits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmoonshoes/pseuds/agentmoonshoes
Summary: Post Volume 3, Yang and Blake have a lot of growing to do. Both apart, and eventually, together. Life isn't leading them where they'd expect, and a new adventure awaits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Next Steps**

Part One.

 

* * *

 

Ruby was gone. Weiss, taken. Blake…

Yang tied her jacket sleeve at the elbow. She was getting better at one-handed tasks, but it still took her a moment to tighten it just right.

A winter chill blew through the hall, from the drafty window in the spare room. On a chair near the front door sat her packed bag. She wasn’t bringing much. Her dad knew she was going, there was no point in hiding it. They’d talked last night. She knew better than to just up and leave on him. She was still irritated at Ruby for doing that weeks earlier, but then again, Ruby never had to take care of Tai when he slipped into his…well, his darker times.

Ruby didn’t know better. Yang couldn’t blame her—not really. She just had to hope that for whatever social awareness Ruby lacked, that she still knew enough to handle herself out on the road.

Yang exhaled, a shaky breath escaping her, her boots echoing through the quiet house as she walked down the hallway. She didn’t like thinking about what Ruby was facing out there.

At least she had help. Jaune, Nora, Ren…they’d look out for her. Yang, however, was done relying on others. It was high time she did something selfish. Something just for her. 

She slipped on her backpack, satisfied that it could stay in place well enough, and opened up her front door. A blast of wind caught her, but she stood her ground, pelted by snow.

Behind her, her dad watched.

“Be safe,” he whispered.

Yang nodded. “You, too.”

Without looking back, she stepped outside, and shut the door before too much snow could get in.

Qrow’s directions weren’t great, but they would have to do.

Yang set her shoulders. “Well, Mom, if you’re out there—here I come.”

 

* * *

 

Blake ducked behind a tree, careful not to leave any distinguishing marks in the snow. Tracking the White Fang without being seen was no small feat, but today held an extra challenge:

Today, she would purposefully reveal herself to some of the members.

She’d been watching the White Fang's central camp for weeks. It had become her entire focus, her entire mission. After all, it hadn’t taken long after the fall of Beacon for her to realize what she had to do. Separating herself from her friends was just the first step in keeping them safe from Adam. The next step had to be in taking him down.

There was only one way to do that. Curled up in a shaky ball one cold morning over a month ago—thoughts of what had happened to Yang running through her mind in nightmarish repetition—Blake had come to the chilling conclusion that defeating Adam meant that she had to take his power from him.

She had to become the next leader of the White Fang.

It had taken a while for her to come to terms with this idea. But it was the only thing she could think of that would ensure her friends’ safeties. If she simply killed Adam, the power vacuum could produce someone even worse. In all likeliness, Adam had a new mentee, ready to avenge him like she once would have done.

No, she had to win the White Fang for herself. It had to be a takeover. And it had to be done with a massive show of authority, that no one would dare question. Trouble was—Blake didn’t consider herself to be that intimidating of a person.

From behind the tree, Blake spied two of the White Fang members she’d been keeping special tabs on. They were fantastic fighters—she’d watch them take out two huntresses a couple of weeks earlier. They also were extremely dissatisfied with Adam’s leadership.

To openly talk about Adam was dangerous. These two were either really stupid, or seriously ready to jump ship. Or both. Regardless, they were powerful, and Blake needed that kind of support if she was to make this work.

_Okay._

It was tonight, or never. They were moving out tomorrow. Blake kept her breath close to her chest, so no one would spy any puffs of fog in the winter air.

When the coast was clear, she made her move.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Steps**

Part 2

 

* * *

 

 

Yang had gotten used to sitting through long stretches of silence during her recovery, but walking in silence was different. Her blood flowed faster, and her mind focused more easily, rather than leaping sporadically from topic to topic.

Of course, because she wasn’t already emotional enough embarking on her new journey alone, her mind chose to focus on the most confusing topic of all right now.

No, it wasn’t the thought of her sister off fighting bad guys. That was to be expected. It was Ruby, after all. It wasn’t even the collapse of her lifestyle, her school, and the tragic loss of her good friend Pyrrha. All of that, while devastating, was just the heartbreaking reality she’d had to learn to live with.

Yang was stuck thinking about Blake.

She trudged through the snow, not worried about making noise. There wasn’t much Yang was afraid of, and if something did manage to take her out—well, then it probably deserved to. As she walked, thoughts of her former partner just would _not_ leave her alone.

It was easy to think that Blake ran for selfish reasons. Yang wanted to think that, and felt awful for wanting to think that. But hating Blake was so much simpler than the alternative.

Never in her entire life had Yang felt rage so strongly as when she saw that man stab Blake. Just the memory of it made her burn. The sheer, horrific fury she felt when she thought of that moment rocked Yang to the core. She’d seen some awful things in her life. She’d dealt with heavy stuff since she was a child. But seeing Blake hurt…

That struck something in Yang that she didn’t know could even be struck. And an idea of what that _was_ had teased her nearly every moment since.

Yang wasn’t sure she was ready to face any of that. At all.

Yes, it was much simpler to hate Blake.

Yang kicked a chunk of snow into a tree, feeling only the barest hint of satisfaction as is burst apart into a poof of snowflakes. Somewhere in the forest, a bird cawed.

Yang paused. Had she heard that right? She looked around. For a moment, she thought she saw a shadow move in the woods. Her mind jumped. It was almost like…

But no. After several more moments, nothing else stirred. Yang shook her head. She was done seeing and hearing things that may or may not exist. And she was looking for her mother, not for…

Well, not for anyone else.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake moved from tree to tree, drawing closer to the two White Fang guards. She’d rehearsed exactly what she needed to say dozens of times. This was it. No backing down now.

She stepped out into the clearing. But before she could get a word out, something wrapped around her entire body like a snake. The ribbon-like bonds pulled tight, gagging her and dragging her up into a tree.

Blake kicked, trashing outwards. But the bonds just tightened more. She was completely trapped.

_Adam!_ she thought, her heartbeat skyrocketing. _No! How?!_

But when her attacker finally came into view, it wasn’t Adam at all.

Sitting in the tree, holding the end of the dark ribbon that was currently wrapped around Blake, was a woman. A woman in a Grimm mask.

_Adam’s new partner?_ Blake struggled to free herself. Her legs swayed in the air where she dangled.

“You move any more, and they _will_ hear you,” the woman said. It wasn’t a threat. It was a fact.

She had only a split second to make the choice. Alert the White Fang to her presence? Potentially draw the attention of the entire camp, Adam included? Or find out what it was this woman wanted?

There was no choice, really. Blake stopped outwardly struggling. The woman nodded, satisfied. Blake had a million questions, but with the ribbon over her mouth, no way to ask them. For instance, how had the guards not just heard the woman talking a moment ago? And what was this ribbon made of, anyway? The blasted stuff kept her from using her semblance!

The strange woman regarded Blake for a moment before speaking again. “I know what you’re hoping to accomplish with the White Fang, Blake Belladonna. But it isn’t going to work. Not while I’m around.”

_So she_ is _working with Adam!_ Blake narrowed her eyes, continuing in secret to try to loosen her bonds. Her wrists screamed in pain as she pulled against the shadowy ribbon behind her back. Below her, the forest remained quiet. _  
_

“I need the White Fang as they are,” the mystery woman continued. “But when I’m done with them, they will need a new leader. If you still want the job, it can be yours.”

Blake reversed her opinions yet again--the woman _wasn't_ working with Adam. But where did she get the Grimm mask? None of this made any sense to Blake. Her usually carefully guarded expressions must’ve conveyed that, because the woman actually lifted her head, as if she was smiling under that mask.

“I can see that you are confused. I can also see that you are working this out, bit by bit. Good. I expected as much from you. One thing, however, needs to be made clear immediately, because I will not be repeating myself.” The woman tugged on the rope to make sure Blake was fully facing her. She swung slightly in the air, turning awkwardly. “I am making a one-time offer, Belladonna. I am in need of an apprentice. If you truly want remove Adam Taurus and take your place as leader of the White Fang, then it would be in your best interests to accept the position.”

Blake tried to process this. She could feel blood trickling down her hand from where she’d been tugging at the ribbon. _Apprentice? For what?_

Based on the demeanor of the lady in front of her, Blake was pretty sure that if she refused the offer, it would probably be among the last things she ever did in this life. Once again, she really had no choice. It turned Blake's stomach, and emotionally she wanted to scream _no_ at the very idea of being forced into work, but her Faunus nature kept her survival instincts strong. Adrenaline pumped cold logic through her veins. She could say yes, stall for time, and sort this out once free.

The woman in the mask continued to stare her down, awaiting her response. With her wrists raw and bleeding, and her breath ragged, Blake did the only thing she could in this mess of a situation. She nodded.

The woman nodded in return. And for whatever reason, for a brief, painful moment, Blake was reminded of Yang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Steps**

Part 3

* * *

 

Blake followed the woman through the forest. She was untied, and free to run if she chose, but something about the stranger made the idea of running seem…wrong.

“Where are we going?” Blake asked.

“To an access point,” the woman replied.

“An access point to what?”

“The location where we’ll begin your training.”

“And what exactly _is_ my training meant to be?”

The woman stopped walking. She turned to Blake. “I thought you were the quiet one. I hope that is the only detail I was wrong about.”

Blake frowned, anger bubbling up. “Listen, whoever you are. I think I've been plenty well behaved. You tied me up, dragged me up a tree, forced me into becoming your protégé, and didn’t think I’d have any questions?” She kind of felt like Weiss in this tirade, but didn’t care. She needed answers. “Then you go around throwing out things like, 'I thought you were the quiet one'. What does that even mean? One of _what,_ exactly?”

The woman tapped one finger on her crossed arms. “Are you done?”

Blake crossed her arms in return. “I don’t know. Probably not.”

In response, the woman took out her sword and cut through the air. Blake tried not to gasp. It was like someone had slit reality open. If the woman was going for shock-value, then bravo.

In front of them, was a gaping hole, with light and color emanating out from it in patterns Blake had never seen. It churned and almost _breathed._

“What…what did you do?” Blake asked, taking a step backwards.

“I told you, I am bringing you to an access point. You want answers? They’re in there.” The woman gestured with the sword to the tear in the universe.

Blake hesitated. A kind of dread took root in her stomach, as she watched the colors dance outwards.

“You agreed to come with me,” the woman reminded her.

“Under coercion,” Blake replied.

“Blake Belladonna, I did not choose an apprentice lightly,” the woman said, straightening up to display her full height and power. “I could not take chances on your refusal.”

The hole in the air wavered, and Blake wondered just how long it would last.

“You don’t have a great track record of sticking by those you claim to be partners with,” the woman continued. “I cannot trust you to stay willingly."

That bit straight into Blake's heart. It was like the woman could cut not only through reality, but through Blake’s carefully constructed emotional walls.

"Through force, however," she went on to explain, "Yes. I can make you stay.” She flicked her wrists and the strange black ribbon whipped out again. It didn’t touch Blake, but she winced all the same. "Though I would rather not take things to that extent again."

“Who are you?” Blake asked, through gritted teeth.

There was a long pause, as the woman appeared to consider the question. Eventually, she retracted the ribbon, and instead reached up to her mask. “If it will help in your decision to come with me..."

Blake watched her undo the clasp on the back, her chest tightening with fear. She suddenly didn't want the answer to her question. A foreboding sense flooded Blake's veins.

"I am Raven Branwen." The mask came off, and an all-too-familiar pair of red eyes revealed themselves, staring Blake down.

Blake threw a hand up to her mouth, covering it. “You…you’re…”

“Yes. You know my daughter. And if that won't make you come with me, then I have completely misjudged you.”

 

* * *

 

Yang was tired of walking. She was tired of snow. She was tired of her thoughts, and especially tired of stupid emotions she couldn’t control. So when the first Grimm came out of the forest and stood in her path, Yang felt a grin spread across her face.

“Finally,” she said. “Something to do!"

Up until now, during the past couple of months she had only faced young Grimm who were too dumb to know better than to wander onto her family’s property. This mega-sized Ursa would be an actual fight. And Yang was more than ready to test herself on the growling beast.

It came at her fast, but Yang was ready. She leapt to one side, firing her remaining Ember Celica at the Ursa’s hind legs to force it onto all fours. The Grimm’s front legs slammed to the ground with a shudder, but Yang was ready for that. She held her stance, then ran straight at the Ursa, flinging herself over a fallen tree and landing on its back.

She needed her only arm to attack, so she was forced to hold on with her legs. To her frustration, she could feel herself sliding. She gripped tighter, fighting to stay upright. Sensing her imbalance, the Ursa swiped at her over its shoulder. Yang scrambled to stay on the creature, ignoring her screaming thighs, then punched between the gaps in its bony armor near its neck, firing repeatedly.

The Ursa collapsed, and Yang rolled off the front of it, finally losing her grip completely. It disintegrated behind her, but she didn’t care.

Yang let out a yell of pure rage, feeling her hair ignite around her. She blasted a tree trunk into smithereens with one punch before pulling herself back under control.

She may have won that fight, but she also had been confronted with her weakness. Less than a day into her travels--only one Grimm in, for Remnant's sake!--and she was already in pain. Her legs wobbled beneath her, sore and shaky.

Yang sat down on the busted tree trunk, and covered her eyes, trying to pull herself together.

“You knew you would need to pump up muscles you aren’t used to relying on in battle,” Yang told herself, breathing in and out as calmly as she could. Her hair slowly cooled around her. “You knew that. And clearly, the work you’ve done with your legs isn’t enough yet. But it can be. It _will_ be.”

A fluttering sound caught her ears, and Yang looked up. That time, she was sure she saw a shadow in the woods. But it was gone as quickly as it’d appeared.

Yang readied her weapon. If there was a Nevermore around, Yang swore she would take it down, sore legs or no.

But nothing more came at her, and as she sat amidst the falling snow, the only enemy she had to deal with was her own broken body.


End file.
